


Lazy Thursday

by Domokoru



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Busy Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, French Kissing, LMAO, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Romance, nothing really happens, pent up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/pseuds/Domokoru
Summary: Desmond and Emmy have been busy for the past few weeks, so they finally make time to take a short break together.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore
Kudos: 3





	Lazy Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! (this fic isn't related to valentine's day at all though, lol)
> 
> everyone else on this site writes fics where nothing happens so here's mine!!

_In lieu of a more reasonable hypothesis,_

Desmond pursed his lips as he squinted at the words on the screen in front of him. It felt as though he'd been sitting in front of his laptop for ages, and his back was beginning to ache from his poor posture.

 _Clack clack clack clack._ The professor deleted the beginning of his sentence.

_The realm of the ancients seems to_

"Mm." Desmond shook his head to himself. _Clack clack clack._ He back-spaced again.

_Although there isn't evidence of_

_Clack clack clack._ Back to an empty page.

Desmond wasn't sure why, but he had found himself struggling to find the proper wording for his article all day. He'd been making good progress for the last couple weeks, but as of late he just couldn't force himself to focus. Perhaps Desmond did in fact know why he couldn't concentrate: thoughts of Emmy kept flooding his mind.

For the past month, the two of them had been busy with their individual careers to the point that neither of them had any free time. Their work schedules, traveling schedules, even their sleep schedules didn't overlap and allow even a smidgen of quality time together. Desire welled up inside Desmond by the day, and he was beginning to feel like he was going mad. He wasn't even horny, per say; the man just felt a desperate need to kiss her, to feel her lips against his and—

The professor shook himself out of his thoughts looked back at his document. Though he had been at his desk for the entire afternoon, there was little progress to show for it. Desmond sighed and gave in to his invasive thoughts. He stretched his arms above his head and decided to go see what his girlfriend was doing in the other room.

Desmond popped his head in the doorway to see Emmy intently standing over her table comparing photographic prints, holding them under the window to examine them in natural light. Even from behind, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was beginning to grow long again, spilling chocolatey rivulets down her back. Though she was fully covered, her shapely figure was visible through her clothes. Everything about her made Desmond want to touch her _so badly._ He sauntered in and leaned over her shoulder.

"What are you up to?" Desmond asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Emmy wasn't surprised; her partner walked loudly enough that she always knew when he was coming.

"Picking pictures to submit for this month's cover." Emmy replied without turning away from her work. "Don't you have an article to write?" She asked bluntly. Desmond sighed and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, but I can't focus." He whined, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She smelled of lemongrass and lavender, as usual. Desmond missed kissing her there.

"So you think distracting me from my work will help you solve that problem?" Emmy asked, obviously unenthused. She licked her finger used it to quickly flick through a different stack of photos.

"Well, no..." Desmond murmured. "I just... really wanna kiss." He said bashfully, his heart beating ludicrously fast for such an innocent request.

"Could've just asked me that." Emmy turned and pecked him quickly on the lips before turning back to her table. "Feel better now?" The man barely registered what happened until it was over. He furrowed his brow.

"No, I meant 'I want _to_ kiss,' not 'I want _a_ kiss'..." Desmond whined.

"Oh." Emmy pushed some eligible photos to the side and started flipped through another pile. "Beg for it then." She ordered nonchalantly without facing him. Desmond sighed and let go of her hips to rub her shoulders.

"Please, Emmy..."

"You can do better than that." Emmy continued to shuffle through her photos, collecting a decent pool of candidates for the Times cover. Desmond dejectedly crouched on the floor and started to stroke her calves.

"Emmy, _please._ I miss you so much..." He begged.

"Keep going."

Desmond kneeled on the floor, his face mere inches from the carpet. He started kissing the tops of her stocking-clad feet.

"I'll do whatever you want. I love you _so_ much... Please let me worship you like the queen that you are." The professor said desperately. After a long pause, Emmy perked her head up from her desk and looked down at him.

"...Okay!" Emmy cheerfully replied, putting her photos down. Desmond clambered back to his feet and beamed at her.

"What finally convinced you?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just distracting you so I could finish up work." Emmy laughed as Desmond pouted at her answer. "Look, I picked this one!" She held up a photo of a town crisscrossed by bridges, silhouetted against the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Desmond hugged her waist again, "but not as beautiful as you." Emmy rolled her eyes at his comment as she held back a snort of laughter.

"You're so clingy!" She put down her photo and dragged him by the sleeve to her bed nearby. Emmy immediately belly-flopped on the bed, wrinkling the quilt that lay on top. She had to admit, it did feel nice to take a break for the first time in a long while. Desmond laid down next to her, albeit more delicately.

"It's been a long time since I've been in this bed." He murmured.

"Yeah, it's pretty comfortable, isn't it?" Emmy turned onto her side to look at him.

"Yes, but..." Desmond smiled sadly, "I miss you in _my_ bed." She gave him a sad little half-smile back.

"I know, but you know my schedule." Emmy held one of his hands in hers. "I'd just wake you up in the middle of the night." She'd been taking advantage of the time when the Bostonius was docked for the night to develop photos, both using the darkness and the lack of turbulence to her advantage. "You're too light of a sleeper."

"I don't mind if you wake me up." Desmond inched closer to wrap his free hand around her lower back.

"You say that, but you have a deadline coming up too. I've seen how you do without enough sleep." Emmy countered. Desmond sighed, knowing she was right. He already had issues with insomnia, and sleeplessness didn't help the stress of crunching through academic writing.

"You help me sleep better, though—" He tried to argue fruitlessly.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Emmy interrupted, changing the subject. "Are you pent up? You wanna fuck so you can focus again?" She snickered. Desmond flushed red and violently shook his head.

"N-No! We don't have to do anything like that!" He stammered. Emmy talking like that out of nowhere always took him by surprise and made his head spin. "I just want to be with you, and, you know..."

"Make out?" Emmy chuckled.

"Um, y-yes..." It felt so long that they'd been together, the most mild request to kiss felt incredibly lascivious to Desmond.

"Well come here, then!" Emmy pulled him into a hug on the bed, making him gasp. The moment she entwined her legs with his, he stopped holding himself back and lunged forward for a kiss. Desmond felt everything within him melt as his mouth met hers. He didn't know how he'd managed to last several weeks without once feeling her soft, sweet lips. The man pulled her into an even tighter hug, squeezing her chest against his. Inching his tongue inside, Desmond relished the taste of her mouth that he'd missed so. He reached his hand higher to run his fingers through her hair. Emmy nipped at his lip and tilted her head so they could kiss deeper. Suddenly, he broke apart to speak.

"I love you." Desmond nuzzled into her neck. "I love you so much, Emmy..." He started to suck on a patch of skin near her jugular.

"Don't..." Emmy grunted, "People will see that..."

"Sorry." Desmond murmured before moving lower, down past her collarbone, to begin giving her hickeys she could easily hide under her clothing. Emmy sighed in relief and pleasure, reaching up to pet his head. She loved how soft his hair felt as she ran her fingers through it. Desmond pressed his head up into her hand, desperately craving every ounce of attention she gave him. He gave her one last kiss above her chest before murmuring, " _God_ I missed you."

"I never went anywhere." Emmy countered with a smile as she started to scratch his scalp with her blunt fingernails. The man sighed at the feeling.

"You know what I mean." Desmond gripped her back tighter and rolled the two of them over, leaving him on top of her. He returned to her mouth and used the new position to kiss her deeper. Again he was blessed to explore the inside of her mouth while she did the same to his. After going so long without so much as a hug, Desmond barely had any decorum left; usually he tried to be quiet, but he was so overtaken with love that he moaned and sighed and grunted into the kiss. Emmy waited until he pulled back for air to speak again. A thread of saliva connected their rosy red lips together.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to have sex?" Emmy asked again after hearing Desmond's little noises sent electricity sparking through her body. "This is kind of intense for 'just kissing'." Truthfully, her partner felt the same way, and it took an immense amount of brainpower to keep himself from getting hard from just rubbing his body against hers through several layers of clothing.

"When is your deadline, again?" Desmond asked from above her.

"Next Tuesday."

"Mine's on Wednesday at noon." Desmond lowered his head down to touch his forehead against hers. "We'll have a great time next Wednesday evening, and it'll be even better if we hold back until then." He said, trying to hide the longing sigh in his voice. Emmy snickered and rolled the two them back the opposite way, nearly off the bed, so that she could lay on top of him. Her long, dark hair drooped on and around Desmond's face, not that he minded.

"I missed you too." Emmy whispered as she rubbed the tip of her nose against his. "We just have to hang in there for a few more days." She held his face in her hands and gave him another deep, sloppy kiss before raising her head again. "Then, we can have all the fun we want." Desmond nodded and held her close, her face pressing into the crook of his neck.

The couple laid in that position for several minutes, enjoying the sounds of each other's heartbeats and soft breathing. Desmond felt rejuvenated from this small break, and decided to get up and go back to writing his article. Though, he realized Emmy had fallen asleep on top of him.

"Emmy, dear." Desmond whispered as he gently shook her shoulder. "I need to get back to work." She blinked her eyes open and lifted her head to look at him before begrudgingly rolling off his chest.

"Sorry. I usually sleep around this time anyway to get ready for the graveyard shift." Emmy yawned. Desmond sat up next to her and stretched his arms out. They felt a bit numb with Emmy laying on him for so long.

"Does the darkroom not work during the daytime? Do you want me to seal the windows better for you?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm more productive at night anyway." Emmy scooted up to rest her head on her pillow. She reached out her hand, making a fist except for her pinky sticking out at him. "See you Wednesday?" Desmond smiled and locked his pinky with hers.

"See you Wednesday." He left her to take her nap while he went back to his office. Every part of the professor's body felt lighter, and he felt he could conquer not just his article but any challenge the world decided to throw at him. Love truly was a powerful motivator. Desmond sat back down, cracked his knuckles, and began typing up a storm. The words came so easy now, like cutting through butter with a hot knife. With renewed vigor, he put all his effort into his work. After all, the sooner he finished his paper, the sooner he could hold his most treasured, beloved person in the world, Miss Emmy Altava, in his arms again.


End file.
